


Ali Di Vetro

by O_ToJoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: Secoli addietro, Kral-Zera era stata una fortezza dalle alte torri e conaustere pareti di pietra.In quel luogo, generazioni di campioni Galra avevano sfidato i principiereditari per strappare loro il trono.Per quel che Lotor ne sapeva, non ci erano mai riusciti e la dinastia realeera rimasta al potere fino a suo padre. Con il regno di Zarkon, Kral-Zeraaveva perso il suo significato ed era caduta gradualmente in rovina. LaTorre della Fiaccola era l’unica rimasta in piedi e per la prima volta doposecoli, la fiamma che annunciava l’ascesa di un nuovo imperatore brillava.





	Ali Di Vetro

**Author's Note:**

> La one-shot che segue contiene i miei due contributi alla Voltron Fanzine "Tales Of Altea" assemblati in modo da creare una singola storia. La vicenda si tiene all'interno di un universo alternativo in cui più o meno tutto rimane lo stesso, tranne che il Paladino Nero è un mutaforma capace di trasformarsi in un Drago e Lance e Keith sono due bambini, fratelli minori rispettivamente di Allura e Shiro.  
> Grazie nell'attenzione, buona lettura!

  
  
Secoli addietro, Kral-Zera era stata una fortezza dalle alte torri e con austere pareti di pietra.  
In quel luogo, generazioni di campioni Galra avevano sfidato i principi ereditari per strappare loro il trono.  
Per quel che Lotor ne sapeva, non ci erano mai riusciti e la dinastia reale era rimasta al potere fino a suo padre. Con il regno di Zarkon, Kral-Zeraaveva perso il suo significato ed era caduta gradualmente in rovina. La Torre della Fiaccola era l’unica rimasta in piedi e per la prima volta dopo secoli, la fiamma che annunciava l’ascesa di un nuovo imperatore brillava.  
«Per quanto rimarrà accesa?» Domandò Keith, girando intorno al grande falò viola.  
Con le braccia conserte e le spalle appoggiate alla parete ricoperta di muschio, Lotor non si disturbò a guardarlo. «Non ne ho idea,» rispose distrattamente, gli occhi fissi sulle scale di pietra. La lama viola che era appartenuta a suo padre era ancora lì, a terra.  
Lotor l’aveva gettata per raccogliere la fiaccola che lo aveva reso imperatore agli occhi di tutti i Galra.  
«Perché non la prendi?» Domandò Keith.  
Lotor guardò il piccolo Galra per un lungo istante di silenzio: non sapeva come rispondergli.  
«Dovresti essere a letto,» disse, invece. «Allura ti starà cercando e sarà preoccupata.»  
Keith, però, era troppo piccolo e cocciuto per concedergli una tregua.  
«Non la raccogli perché era di tuo padre?» Lotor strinse le labbra. Quella era solo metà della verità. «Torniamo all’accampamento.» Lotor diede una spintarella al bambino invitandolo a scendere le scale. Keith lanciò un’occhiata alla spada sui gradini di pietra.  
«Keith,» lo richiamò Lotor, prima che il bambino si facesse venire qualche strana idea.  
Gli occhi viola si sollevarono sui suoi.  
«Dovresti pulirla,» disse con l’atteggiamento di un guerriero consumato. «È sporca di sangue.» Riprese a scendere le scale.  
Prima di seguirlo, Lotor raccolse la spada da terra e ne guardò la lama viola. Il riflesso dei suoi occhi rispose al suo sguardo vuoto.  
«Il sangue su questa lama non potrà mai essere pulito,» disse a se stesso.  
  
  
  
Lotor conosceva l’insicurezza ed aveva convissuto con un profondo senso d’inadeguatezza per tutta la sua infanzia. Divenuto un uomo, aveva imparato a controllare le sue emozioni e a mostrare solo quelle meno pericolose.  
Quando rientrò all’accampamento, il nuovo imperatore dei Galra realizzò con vergogna che era la piccola mano di Keith stretta nella sua a dargli la sicurezza necessaria per camminare a testa alta.  
Al suo passaggio, tutti abbassarono lo sguardo con rispetto, nessuno esultò. Poteva essere il loro sovrano ma nessuno di quei soldati aveva combattuto per lui.  
Se in quel preciso momento Shiro fosse stato al suo fianco, Lotor era certo che non ci sarebbe stato tutto quel silenzio.  
Le tende reali al centro del campo erano state un’idea di Coran. Lo aveva fatto per Allura, non per lui. Lotor si sarebbe accontentato di molto meno, ma il vecchio Altean non avrebbe fatto nulla che potesse danneggiare l’immagine della sua principessa e onorare i suoi alleati faceva parte del gioco.  
«Via gli stivali e i pantaloni e coricati,» ordinò Lotor, abbandonando la spada contro uno dei pali che sorreggevano i pesanti tendaggi. Si guardò intorno: lo spazio era grande ed era stato riempito con più comodità di quelle di cui aveva bisogno, ma era buio e non era stato riscaldato.  
Un fascio di luce lunare penetrava da un’apertura circolare sul soffitto, investendo un focolare da campo che non era mai stato acceso.  
«Hai freddo?» Domandò Lotor al piccolo mezzosangue.  
Keith scosse la testa, saltò sul grande letto e lasciò cadere a terra gli indumenti di troppo.  
Lotor storse la bocca per la mancanza di disciplina ma non disse nulla in proposito. Non era l’educazione di Keith il problema, ma l’assenza di Shiro.  
Infilatosi sotto le coperte, il piccolo Galra lo fissò.  
Lotor inarcò un sopracciglio. «Dormi,» disse secco, come se bastasse un ordine per far addormentare un bambino.  
«Aspetto che torni Shiro,» disse Keith.  
«Se ti addormenti, il tempo passerà più in fretta,» insistette l’imperatore.  
«Voglio aspettare Shiro da sveglio.»  
Lotor alzò gli occhi al cielo: quel moccioso incarnava la caparbietà Galra meglio di qualsiasi comandante avesse mai servito lui o suo padre.  
«Keith, Shiro torna,» lo rassicurò col tono più gentile che riuscì a simulare. «Tornerà sempre per te.»  
Il bambino si raggomitolò contro i grandi cuscini. «L’ultima volta non è tornato.» Si riferiva a quando Shiro lo aveva lasciato per andare in battaglia ed era stato catturato dal comandante Sendak. Era stato allora che Lotor lo aveva conosciuto e avevano imboccato insieme la via della vendetta.  
«Ti sbagli,» disse l’imperatore, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. «È tornato da te anche quella volta. Ha solo impiegato più tempo.»  
In che altro modo avrebbe potuto raccontare a quel bambino come Shiro era prima divenuto il campione dell’arena Galra, poi il nuovo Paladino del Drago Nero?  
«Quando sarai grande, tuo fratello ti spiegherà tutto,» concluse Lotor.  
Al posto suo, Shiro avrebbe posato una carezza tra i capelli corvini di Keith e lo avrebbe convinto ad addormentarsi con un bacio. Lotor non aveva quel potere e si limitò a rimanere dov’era, fino a che la stanchezza non ebbe la meglio sul piccolo Galra.  
Lotor riportò gli occhi sulla Spada del Drago Nero. Suo malgrado, Keith aveva ragione: avrebbe dovuto pulire via il sangue, prima di restituirla al suo legittimo proprietario.  
Prima di mettersi al lavoro, accese il fuoco. Con la nuova luce, diede una seconda occhiata all’ambiente che lo circondava: i colori dominanti erano quelli dell’Impero, il viola ed il cremisi. Nessun comandante Galra avrebbe mai perso tempo in simili dettagli, un Altean sì e Coran era un tipo scrupoloso.  
Lotor aveva quasi finito di ripulire la lama viola quando Allura si affacciò all’interno della tenda.  
«Ti disturbo?» Domandò la principessa con un sorriso gentile.  
Lotor scosse la testa. «Non disturbi mai,» disse. «Entra...»  
Nonostante il passato dei loro genitori, Allura aveva uno strano potere calmante su di lui.  
Quando parlava con lei, Lotor non aveva bisogno di dare troppe spiegazioni. Era un po’ come con Shiro, ma senza tutta la tensione che i loro ruoli di campione e principe avevano comportato fino ad allora.  
«Lunga vita all’imperatore,» disse la principessa con tenerezza.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Lotor si sollevarono ma quel sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi.  
Allura se ne accorse e si sedette accanto a lui, davanti al fuoco. «Stai bene?»  
Lotor lasciò cadere a terra il panno sporco di sangue. La spada che era appartenuta a suo padre gli sembrava improvvisamente troppo pesante.  
Aveva conquistato Kral-Zera brandendola ma non era sua, apparteneva a Shiro. Il suo comandante. Il suo amante.  
«Non lo so,» rispose.« Tuttavia, sono certo che un imperatore vittorioso non dovrebbe sentirsi così.»  
Allura sorrise con malinconia. «Tutte le vittorie hanno un prezzo.»  
Era una lezione che Lotor aveva imparato a sue spese, ma non era certo di sapere in che modo stava pagando la sua. Portò gli occhi sul piccolo Galra addormentato nel suo letto.  
«Se Shiro non torna prima che si svegli, scatenerà il caos.»  
Allura lo guardò a sua volta. Sospirò stancamente. «Nemmeno Lance ne voleva sapere di dormire.»  
«Io ho avuto solo fortuna,» ammise Lotor. «Shiro è quello che sa che cosa fare con Keith, non io.»  
«Con te si è addormentato,» ribatté Allura. «Da me è fuggito non appena ho tentato di fargli una carezza.»  
Lotor si specchiò nella lama viola. «Non gli ho ordinato di catturarla,» disse distrattamente.  
«Shiro è volato al suo inseguimento ma non è riuscito a raggiungerla, lo so.»  
Allura si fece seria. «Parli di Haggar?»  
«È sempre un passo avanti a noi,» disse Lotor. «Avanti a me. Mi chiedo se anche la mia incoronazione non sia parte del suo disegno.»  
«Abbiamo catturato Sendak,» gli ricordò Allura. «Non avrebbe mai sacrificato il suo guerriero più forte per un piano.»  
«Sendak non è più indispensabile di altri,» replicò Lotor. «Solo più crudele...»  
Allura abbassò lo sguardo. «Ho chiesto a Kolivan di lasciarti in pace per questa notte, ma vuole sapere se vuoi interrogarlo tu.»  
Lotor non le rispose immediatamente. «Aspetterò che torni Shiro,» disse, infine. «Ha diritto di assistere alla caduta di Sendak quanto me.»  
Allura annuì e non aggiunse altro.  
Un possente ruggito in lontananza spezzò il silenzio della notte e rassicurò il giovane imperatore che il suo comandante era tornato.  
Allura gli afferrò la mano. «Va’ da lui,» disse con un sorrisetto complice. «Sto io con Keith.»  
Lotor strinse il pugno sull’elsa della Spada del Drago Nero e si alzò in piedi.  
«Se dovesse svegliarsi, digli che suo fratello è tornato e sta venendo da lui,» disse l’imperatore, «e che non deve corrergli incontro.»  
Allura trattenne una risata e annuì.  
Lotor mise un piede fuori dalla tenda ma un pensiero improvviso lo bloccò.  
«Dove posso trovare dei vestiti puliti?»  
  
  
  
Il Paladino del Drago Nero era una creatura appartenente sia al mondo degli uomini che a quello degli spiriti, un guerriero mortale dal cuore tanto impavido da dominare lo spirito della leggendaria belva dalle ali di vetro.  
Prima di cadere per mano dell’oscurità, Zarkon, sovrano dei Galra, era stato il primo a rivestire quel ruolo. Al fianco di Alfor, ultimo Re di Altea,  
aveva protetto tutti i regni conosciuti e combattuto per mantenere la pace.  
Diecimila anni dopo, un giovane mortale, un prigioniero di guerra più difficile da piegare degli altri, aveva dato prova del suo valore nell’arena dei Galra ed era stato in grado di risvegliare lo spirito del Drago Nero, divenendone il Paladino.  
Quel giovane era Takashi Shirogane, ma a Lotor si era presentato solo come Shiro.  
Entrambi schiavi della tirannia di Zarkon, sebbene in modo diverso, erano divenuti l’uno la speranza dell’altro.  
Il patto era stato semplice: Lotor avrebbe garantito a Shiro la libertà, se il Paladino del Drago Nero lo avesse aiutato a ottenere la sua vendetta.  
Con quell’ultima vittoria, entrambi lo avevano onorato e non c’era più nessun obbligo e legarli.  
Sotto la rupe su cui sorgeva la fortezza di Kral-Zera vi era una grande cascata.  
Lotor non fu sorpreso di trovare il Drago Nero immerso in quelle acque cristalline. Shiro non aveva mai sopportato di sentirsi addosso le tracce lasciate dalle battaglie. Era sempre stato così, fin dai tempi dell’arena.  
Shiro era nato per essere un guerriero e non uno qualunque, ma un leader, un Comandante.  
Eppure, Lotor aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che il campione fosse disgustato da quel lato oscuro della sua natura, e divenire il possessore del potere del Drago Nero non aveva cambiato le cose.  
Shiro, però, non aveva mai cercato di scappare dai suoi doveri. Lotor era certo che sarebbe sempre stato il primo uomo a scendere in battaglia e l’ultimo a lasciare il campo.  
Il giovane imperatore si era chiesto spesso se anche suo padre fosse stato quel tipo di leader, prima che la guerra contro Altea lo trasformasse in un mostro.  
Se era vero che lo spirito del Drago Nero sceglieva i suoi Paladini in base a delle caratteristiche precise, Shiro e Zarkon dovevano avere qualcosa  
in comune.  
Era un pensiero che inquietava Lotor e, al contempo, lo affascinava.  
Che cosa mai avrebbe potuto spingere un uomo come Shiro a divenire un mostro come suo padre?  
Con la spada che aveva ucciso il suo predecessore appesa al fianco, Lotor si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto porre quella domanda a se stesso.  
La grande bestia nera non si era ancora accorta di lui e Lotor non fece nulla per rendere evidente la sua presenza. Rimase a osservare, in  
silenzio.  
Le grandi ali non erano ricoperte di squame corvine come il resto del corpo. Erano quasi trasparenti, di un delicato colore verde acqua.  
Sembravano fatte di vetro ma Lotor sapeva che nessun colpo sarebbe riuscito a frantumarle.  
Per Lotor era strano pensare a Zarkon in quella forma. Alle volte, sichiedeva se non vi erano delle differenze nella trasformazione, o se il suo  
amante era il riflesso perfetto di suo padre.  
Con certezza, Lotor sapeva solo che il precedente Drago Nero non aveva gli occhi grigi e lucenti come l’acciaio.  
Spinto dal desiderio di averli su di sè, l’imperatore si fece avanti e la bestia smise di scrollare le belle ali sotto il getto dell’acqua.  
Si guardarono e basta.  
Per la prima volta nella storia dell’Impero, il campione dei Galra aveva combattuto al fianco del principe ereditario e non contro di lui.  
Ora si guardavano da comandante e imperatore.  
Lotor non poté evitare di domandarsi se sarebbero riusciti a dare la priorità ai loro nuovi ruoli, o se il loro legame da complici e amanti avrebbe avuto la meglio. Non era nemmeno certo di sapere quale delle due possibilità desiderasse veder realizzata.  
Il Drago Nero fu il primo a interrompere quel silenzioso scambio di sguardi.  
Lotor lo guardò sparire dietro la cortina d’acqua e osservò l’enorme sagoma scura rimpicciolire gradualmente e assumere una nuova forma.  
Quando uscì allo scoperto, Shiro non era più un Drago Nero ma uno splendido giovane uomo. Il suo comandante non sorrideva e tanto bastò a Lotor per intuire l’esito della missione che non era stato lui a ordinare.  
Shiro attraversò lo specchio d’acqua che li separava con sguardo basso.  
Era completamente nudo ma non era quello il motivo per cui evitava gli occhi dell’imperatore.  
«Ho fallito,» disse. «Non sono riuscito a catturarla.»  
Lotor annuì e gli porse i vestiti che aveva portato per lui. «Non ti ho mai ordinato d’inseguirla.  
Haggar è un nemico che non puoi affrontare da solo.»  
Shiro accettò gli indumenti puliti. «Grazie,» disse con un sorriso gentile.  
«Non osare più disobbedire a un mio ordine,» aggiunse Lotor freddamente.  
Gli occhi grigi di Shiro si fissarono in quelli color indaco del Galra. Lotor notò qualcosa in quelle iridi d’acciaio, come un’incrinatura. «Rivestiti,» ordinò, secco.  
Shiro strinse le labbra fino a farle divenire una linea sottile e ubbidì.  
«Lunga vita all’imperatore,» disse con sarcasmo.  
Gli occhi di Lotor si accesero d’ira. «Vuoi dare inizio alle insubordinazioni fin da subito?»  
«Sono un tuo pari,» replicò Shiro con la stessa voce glaciale. «A quanto pare, una notte con la corona è stata sufficiente per fartelo dimenticare.»  
Suo malgrado, Lotor si ricompose ma non chiese scusa. «Non ti ho chiesto d’inginocchiarti,» sottolineò. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non ad Allura e al suo comandante.  
Shiro scosse la testa, come a dirgli di lasciar perdere. «Keith?» Domandò, allacciandosi i pantaloni.  
Lotor storse un poco la bocca: quel moccioso era sempre la sua prima preoccupazione.  
«Dorme nella mia tenda,» lo rassicurò. «Ti sta aspettando,» si voltò, «dovremmo torna-»  
«Aspetta, Lotor.» Shiro lo trattenne per un braccio. «Abbiamo vinto, siamo finalmente dove volevano arrivare, non distruggiamo questo  
momento.»  
Quando i loro cammini si erano incrociati ed erano divenuti alleati per far fronte a un nemico comune, Lotor non si era illuso nemmeno per un istante che Shiro lo avrebbe seguito per qualcosa di diverso dal mero interesse personale.  
Ora quegli occhi grigi gli raccontavano una verità ben diversa, ma non voleva indagare oltre.  
«Non sto distruggendo nulla,» disse il Galra. «Keith soffre la tua assenza ed è Allura a pagare per questo. Ha bisogno di te, dobbiamo tornare.»  
Shiro sorrise. «È nel tuo letto.»  
«Con me è più collaborativo che con lei.» Fu la giustificazione che Lotor gli offrì.  
«E perchè pensi lo faccia?»  
«Non lo so. Keith è la tua creatura, la capisci solo tu.»  
Le dita di Shiro scivolarono sul braccio dell’imperatore fino a raggiungere la sua mano.  
«Keith sta imparando a fidarsi di qualcuno che non sono io,» disse.  
«Sono contento che sia tu. Ha bisogno di te quanto di me.»  
Lotor inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché dici questo?»  
«Perché siete entrambi unici nel vostro genere,» spiegò il Paladino del Drago Nero. «Avete più cose in comune di quelle che credete.»  
«Per esempio te?»  
Shiro guardò il giovane imperatore dritto negli occhi. «Non è solo la mia disubbidienza ad averti innervosito, vero?»  
Lotor evitò la domanda. Estrasse la Spada del Drago Nero e la tenne sospesa con entrambe le mani. «Questa è tua,» disse, porgendola al suo legittimo proprietario. «Ho vinto la mia battaglia, non mi serve più.»  
Shiro guardò la lama viola con poco interesse. «Abbiamo vinto. Perché non ne sei felice?»  
«Starò bene,» disse Lotor con voce ferma, ma bassa, stanca. «Mi basta aver riportato il potere del Drago Nero all’Impero.»  
Shiro accettò la sua risposta, gli strinse i polsi e lo invitò ad abbassare le braccia. «Questa spada apparteneva a tuo padre.»  
«Apparteneva al primo Paladino scelto dallo spirito del Drago Nero,» lo corresse Lotor. «Tu sei il suo erede. È giusto che tu la possegga.»  
«Siamo entrambi eredi di Zarkon,» replicò Shiro. «Il potere del Drago Nero rende me stesso un’arma. Questa spada deve essere brandita da un grande spadaccino. È giusto che rimanga al tuo fianco.»  
Lotor esitò un istante, poi annuì. Rinfoderò la spada, ma i suoi occhi rimasero fissi su quelli del suo comandante. «E il Drago Nero?» Domandò.  
«Rimarrà al mio fianco anche lui?»  
Shiro sollevò il braccio destro, quello ricoperto di squame nere che aveva sostituito l’arto perduto in battaglia. Il palmo freddo aderì alla guancia dell’imperatore. «Ci siamo giurati lealtà fino alla fine della guerra,» disse.  
«E la guerra non è ancora finita, Lotor.»  
Il Galra avrebbe voluto credergli senza riserve, ma il fendente del tradimento l’aveva trafitto troppe volte perchè potesse fidarsi completamente di un’altra persona e Shiro non era un’eccezione.  
E dopo? Avrebbe voluto chiedere. Cosa accadrà dopo che non ci sarà più nulla contro cui combattere?  
Lotor non sapeva darsi una risposta e non era il momento giusto per pretenderla da Shiro.  
Erano amanti, ma era stato l’odio a metterli insieme. C’erano solo due modi in cui quella storia sarebbe potuta finire: avrebbero raggiunto i loro scopi e il rancore sarebbe sfumato insieme al loro legame, oppure quel sentimento li avrebbe uccisi.  
«Il prossimo passo?» Domandò Shiro.  
Lotor non ci aveva ancora pensato, lo fece in quel momento. «Ora che ho libero accesso agli archivi reali, posso cercare qualcosa che mi indichi la via per la leggendaria città di Oriande,» disse. «Sei disposto a seguirmi fino a un luogo che non esiste, mio comandante?»  
Shiro sorrise. «Fino alla fine del mondo, mio imperatore.»  
  
  
  
Gli uomini erano giocattoli tra le mani di Lotor e, come tali, si rompevano. Oppure duravano abbastanza tempo da tradirlo.  
Shiro era la sua sola eccezione.  
La sua bellissima, pericolosa eccezione.  
«Sei sicuro che non vuoi che vada da solo?» domandò Shiro gentilmente.  
Stavano scendendo le scale delle prigioni di Kral-Zera. Sendak, che si era dichiarato il legittimo erede di Zarkon, era stato rinchiuso lì dopo la battaglia sulla Torre della Torcia.  
Era freddo e i raggi del sole, unica fonte di luce, filtravano attraverso le fessure sul soffitto.  
«Pensi che abbia paura di lui?» domandò Lotor freddamente. «L’ho sconfitto con le mie stesse mani.»  
E con la spada di mio padre, pensò ma non lo disse.  
Shiro annuì. «Lo so,» sorrise. «Scusami, non volevo innervosirti.»  
Lotor alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi.» Odiava il sorriso di Shiro perchè gli faceva desiderare cose che non sarebbero mai state sue: amicizia, fiducia... Amore.  
Scacciò quel pensiero immediatamente.  
«Conosco Sendak da tanto tempo,» disse Lotor. «Mi minaccia da quando ho memoria. Non mi ha ucciso quando poteva solo perché voleva rendermi suo schiavo e umiliarmi fino al giorno della mia morte.»  
«Schiavo...» ripeté Shiro, i suoi occhi erano freddi come il ghiaccio. «Sappiamo entrambi che non ti avrebbe reso semplicemente il suo  
schiavo.»  
L’imperatore lo guardò. Un sorrisetto comparve sulle sue labbra. «Adesso sei tu quello innervosito.»  
Shiro rispose al suo sguardo. «Che cosa c’è di così divertente?» domandò. «Sono il tuo comandante, no?»  
«Non stai parlando come un comandante,» disse Lotor. «Ma come un innamorato. Non ne ho bisogno, non ora. Stiamo per affrontare il più crudele dei soldati dell’Impero. Ho bisogno di un guerriero, l’unico che Sendak teme.» Smise di camminare. «Voleva essere il Paladino del Drago Nero e divenire il nuovo imperatore. Mostriamogli chi è degno di quei titoli.»  
Il Paladino prese la mano dell’altro nella sua. «Mostriamogli il vero erede di Zarkon, Lotor.»  
Lotor scosse la testa. Andò avanti, liberando la sua mano da quella di Shiro. «Lo stai facendo di nuovo,» sibilò.  
Sì, si era innervosito.  
Kolivan li attendeva di fronte all’ingresso della cella. C’erano due soldati con lui «È tranquillo,» disse il leader della Lama di Marmora. «Troppo tranquillo...»  
Lotor lanciò un’occhiata al di sopra della spalla del Galra, ma era troppo buio per vedere il prigioniero dietro le sbarre di ferro.  
«Aspettateci ai piedi delle scale,» ordinò.  
Kolivan lo fissò confuso. «Mio imperatore...»  
«Ti ho dato un ordine, soldato,» disse Lotor fermamente. «Non farmelo ripetere.»  
«Kolivan,» Shiro fece un passo in avanti. «Resterò io con lui. Non succederà nulla di brutto, lo prometto.» disse gentilmente.  
Lotor gli lanciò un’occhiata storta ma non disse niente. Alla fine, Kolivan annuì e se ne andò insieme ai suoi uomini.  
Shiro cercò lo sguardo dell’imperatore e non poté evitare di notare il fuoco nei suoi occhi color indaco. «Lotor-»  
«Non farlo più,» disse Lotor duramente. «Rispetta i tuoi limiti, comandante.»  
Shiro non ebbe il tempo di replicare.  
«Bene... Bene... Sembra che il piccolo principe non sia in grado di dominare la sua belva,» disse il prigioniero da dietro le sbarre di ferro.  
Lotor fu il primo ad avvicinarsi. «Sei un comandante caduto, Sendak,» disse. «Sei stato sconfitto per mano dell’imperatore Galra e del suo Drago Nero.» A causa del buio, riusciva a vederlo a stento.  
L’unico polso di Sendak era incatenato alla parete di pietra. Il braccio maledetto, quello destro, era stato tagliato dalla spada di Lotor.  
La Spada del Drago Nero.  
«Per una volta nella tua vita, non comportarti da stupido e dimmi dove si trova la strega,» ordinò Lotor.  
Gli occhi dorati di Sendak scintillarono nell’oscurità. «Conosci tua madre,» disse. «Non si fida di nessuno, proprio come te.»  
Lotor non reagì alla provocazione. Non si era aspettato niente di meno ed era pronto a giocare quel gioco crudele e vincerlo.  
Shiro, invece, no. «Smettila di sprecare il nostro tempo, Sendak.»  
Si avvicinò a Lotor. «Hai fallito, non sarai mai l’erede di Zarkon. Arrenditi. Non puoi fare altrimenti.»  
Il Comandante Galra lo fissò. «Ero in errore,» disse. «Questa piccola serpe ha domato anche te.»  
«Non c’è nessun gioco di potere tra me e Lotor,» replicò Shiro.  
Il giovane imperatore lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.  
«Sono il suo compagno, non il suo schiavo. Smettila di giocare e dicci tutto quello che sai di Haggar,» ordinò il Paladino.  
Sendak li studiò entrambi con i suo dorati occhi vuoti. «Sei così coraggioso, Paladino,» disse. «Combatti al fianco di una serpe ma sei ancora così attaccato all’onore. Sei consapevole di chi stai proteggendo? Sei patetico. Hai conquistato l’Arena dei Galra solo per diventare lo schiavo del principe. Mi aspettavo di più da te, campione.»  
«Sì, nulla è andato secondo i piani,» disse Lotor con sarcasmo. «La strega ti ha usato e ti ha abbandonato. Che cosa ti ha promesso? Il trono di mio padre? Il suo potere? Lui era un pupazzo nelle sue mani e tu hai preso il suo posto.» Sorrise, diabolico. «Il tuo desiderio è stato realizzato, Sendak: sei davvero l’erede di Zarkon.»  
Ma il comandante Sendak non era un uomo, era una bestia. Era stato addestrato ad essere freddo, controllato. Shiro era riuscito a distruggere la sua corazza nell’Arena, ma Lotor non possedeva quel potere.  
L’imperatore era più forte di Sendak e lo aveva dimostrato. Essere più crudele era un’altra storia.  
«Come ci si sente a essere la puttana del vero erede di tuo padre?» -domandò Sendak.  
Il sorriso di Lotor scomparve.  
«Sei intelligente, Lotor,» disse il comandante Galra. «Sai bene chi è il giocattolo e chi è il padrone nella tua pietosa storia, giusto?»  
Lotor non rispose: stava tremando dalla rabbia. Shiro se ne accorse e gli strinse il braccio. «Lotor,» chiamò. «Lotor, stiamo solo perdendo tempo. Torniamo indietro.»  
Ma l’imperatore rimase immobile come se fosse di pietra.  
«Povero, piccolo Lotor.» Sendak ghignò. «Ha conquistato la corona ma è ancora il più debole.»  
«Torniamo indietro!» esclamò Shiro, trascinando Lotor lontano dalla sbarre della cella.  
«Dimmi una cosa, campione,» disse Sendak, «è ancora stretto come lo ricordo?»  
Shiro gelò.  
Lotor s’incendiò d’ira. «Non uscirai da qui vivo!» urlò. «Verrai giustiziato sotto gli occhi dei tuoi soldati! Li nutrirò con i pezzi del tuo cadavere!»  
Shiro dovette usare il braccio destro, quello che gli era stato dato dal Drago Nero, per portare Lotor fuori dalle prigioni di Kral-Zera.  
  
  
  
  
Allura se ne accorse.  
Lotor non le raccontò nulla di quello che era successo e si rivolse a lei con voce pacata, ma Allura se ne accorse. Le bastò guardare il giovane imperatore per intuire che qualcosa era andato storto.  
La tenda reale era piena di vita quella notte. I bambini non volevano dormire ed erano una dolce distrazione dalle conseguenze della battaglia.  
«Voglio essere un Paladino anche io,» disse Lance, imbronciato. Era seduto sul tappeto viola con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di sua sorella. «Voglio avere delle ali! Voglio poter volare!»  
Allura gli sorrise. «Essere un Paladino è un dovere, non un gioco, Lance.»  
«Ma un Paladino può volare!» insistette il piccolo principe di Altea.  
Allura e Shiro risero. Quell’innocenza era splendente.  
Erano tutti seduti intorno al fuoco ma Lotor si teneva a distanza. Li guardava dai piedi del letto senza prendere parte alla scena.  
Seduto tra le gambe del fratello maggiore, Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Shiro è il guerriero più forte dell’Impero. Devi essere più forte di lui per divenire il nuovo Paladino.»  
Shiro posò un bacio tra i capelli corvini del bambino. «Non si tratta solo di forza fisica, Keith,» spiegò. «Ma anche di quello che hai qui dentro.» Premette la mano contro il piccolo petto e avvertì il battito del cuore sotto il palmo.  
«Coraggio, gentilezza, onore... Queste sono le cose importanti.»  
Shiro guardò Lotor. «La più grande forza di un guerriero è il compagno al suo fianco. Non puoi essere debole se non sei da solo.»  
Il giovane imperatore gli rivolse uno sguardo severo. «Devo parlare con Kolivan,» disse, alzandosi in piedi. «Voglio vedere i bambini addormentati al mio ritorno... Nel loro letto,» aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata storta a Keith.  
Il piccolo mezzo-Galra rispose allo sguardo con altrettanta freddezza, premendo la guancia contro il petto di suo fratello. «È mio,» ringhiò.  
Lotor alzò gli occhi al cielo e uscì dalla tenda evitando di guardare la principessa e il suo comandante.  
Shiro abbassò il viso e prese ad accarezzare distrattamente i capelli di Keith.  
Allura sospirò. «Lance, perché non mostri a Keith il tuo nuovo libro di favole?» Propose.  
Keith fissò il principe Altean. «Non mi hai detto niente!» esclamò, offeso.  
Lance si alzò. «Doveva essere una sorpresa...» disse, imbronciandosi di nuovo.  
«Beh... Sorpresa!» esclamò Allura con un sorriso luminoso.  
Ciò non cancellò il broncio dal viso di Lance.  
«Non sapevo nulla di questo libro,» disse Shiro.  
«La gente che abita queste terre ci è grata per aver sconfitto Sendak. Hanno portato dei doni per noi e per i bambini,» spiegò Allura.  
«Avanti!» Esclamò Shiro con allegria, aiutando Keith ad alzarsi. «Vai con Lance. Ti divertirai.»  
Keith lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi viola. «Non vieni anche tu?»  
«Ti seguirò presto,» promise Shiro. «Devo scambiare due parole con Allura.» Il suo fratellino annuì. Lance si avvicinò e gli prese la mano.  
«Vieni con me,» disse, felice. «È un libro pieno di colori! Ti piacerà!»  
Keith si lamentò a bassa voce, ma lasciò che il principe Altean lo conducesse fuori dalla tenda.  
Allura aspettò di non udire più le loro voci, poi guardò Shiro con espressione preoccupata. «Che cosa è successo con Sendak?» domandò. «Lotor è-»  
«Sai qualcosa su loro due?» la interruppe Shiro freddamente. La sua rabbia non era per lei, aveva solo bisogno di risposte.  
Allura si fece più vicina. «Che cosa intendi?»  
«Sendak ha giocato con noi,» disse Shiro. «Me lo aspettavo ma ha detto qualcosa che...» sospirò. «Lotor ha perso il controllo. Ho dovuto trascinarlo via.»  
«Che cosa ha detto Sendak?»  
Shiro fissò il fuoco di fronte a lui. Voleva ridurre Sendak in cenere ma, prima di quello, aveva bisogno di capire cosa era successo in passato tra lui e Lotor. «Gli ha fatto del male?» domandò il Paladino.  
«Ti ha mai raccontato nulla?»  
Allura non capiva. «Hai vissuto al castello di Zarkon per un anno. Hai visto Lotor e Sendak insieme. Non c’è nulla che non sai su di  
loro.»  
«Lo pensavo anche io,» disse Shiro. «Ma temo che Lotor abbia qualcosa da nascondere... Qualcosa di terribile.»  
«Hanno combattuto prima della battaglia sulla Torre della Fiaccola...»  
«Non sto parlando di un combattimento...» disse Shiro, guardandola.  
Allura sgranò gli occhi. «Tu pensi che...» Stava tremando. «Pensi che Sendak abbia-»  
«Non ha fatto niente!» sibilò una voce maschile.  
Shiro e Allura sollevarono lo sguardo. Lotor era tornato e i suoi occhi color indaco erano colmi di rabbia.  
Il Paladino fu il primo ad alzarsi. «Lotor...»  
«Stava delirando,» disse l’imperatore con fermezza.  
Shiro si fece più vicino. «Lotor, ascolta...»  
«Ha detto quel che ha detto per provocarti, Shiro!»  
«Lotor, stavi tremando!»  
«Basta!» Allura si spostò tra i due. «Non lo capite? State facendo il suo gioco e non potete permetterglielo!» esclamò. «Quando siete insieme, voi due siete invincibili! Sendak lo sa e per questo vi teme. Prima che l’oscurità avesse il sopravvento su di lui, Zarkon era un guerriero forte e un grande re. Entrambi siete i suoi eredi, non fatevi convincere da Sendak del contrario,» rivolse uno sguardo risoluto prima al Paladino, poi all’imperatore. «Lance e Keith sono il nostro futuro ma noi siamo l’unica speranza di questo Impero. Non possiamo fallire. Dobbiamo restare insieme... Combattere insieme. Non dimenticatelo.»  
Senza aspettare una risposta, Allura lasciò i due amanti da soli e un pesante silenzio cadde all’interno della tenda reale.  
Shiro fu il primo a spezzarlo. «Le parole di Sendak non mi hanno provocato in alcun modo.»  
Lotor alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non è vero,» replicò. «Nessuno vuole gli scarti di un altro uomo.»  
Shiro lo guardò sbigottito. «Pensi davvero che m’importi di questo?»  
Il giovane imperatore non rispose. «Sendak non mi ha fatto niente,» ripeté. «Non è mai successo niente.»  
Shiro prese un respiro profondo. «Ti credo,» disse. «Ma se era solo una menzogna, perché hai reagito in quel modo?»  
«Sono stanco,» disse Lotor, liberandosi del mantello sulle sue spalle. Si guardò intorno. «Dov’è la piccola belva dagli occhi viola?»  
Con espressione triste, Shiro scosse la testa. «Perché non ti fidi di me?»  
Lotor lo fissò dritto negli occhi. «Perché non riesci a stare al tuo posto, comandante?»  
«Perché non c’è nessun gioco di potere tra me e te!» tuonò Shiro esasperato. «Qui ci siamo soltanto noi! Smettila d’interpretare la parte del tiranno, Lotor!»  
Lotor estrasse la Spada del Drago Nero e premette la lama viola contro la gola del Paladino. L’espressione di Shiro non cambiò di una  
virgola.  
«Non osare,» sibilò l’imperatore. «Non osare...»  
Con la mano ricoperta di squame nere, Shiro gli afferrò il polso gentilmente. «Non vado da nessuna parte, Lotor. Lo prometto.»  
«Non m’importa delle tue promesse,» replicò Lotor freddamente.  
«Abbiamo bisogno l’uno del potere dell’altro e tu sei bravo a scopare. Niente di più, niente di meno.» Abbassò la lama. Voleva andarsene ma le dita del Paladino gli stringevano ancora il polso.  
Di colpo, Shiro tirò il giovane imperatore verso di lui. La Spada del Drago Nero cadde a terra. Lotor era forte, più forte di ogni Galra  
purosangue ma il Paladino era il guerriero che aveva messo in ginocchio tutto l’Impero.  
Shiro spezzò la tensione con un sorriso e Lotor lo odiò. Lo odiò dal profondo del cuore perché non avrebbe voluto nessun altro al suo fianco.  
A causa del sorriso del Paladino, l’imperatore si arrese.  
«Perché stai facendo un’espressione tanto stupida?» domandò Lotor annoiato.  
«Stavo pensando,» disse Shiro, sollevando il braccio destro. «Tu eri lì quando Sendak mi ha reciso questo.»  
Lotor sospirò, accarezzò l’arto con la punta delle dita: era ricoperto di squame nere, resistenti a qualsiasi lama. «Ero lì quando hai sconfitto il guerriero più forte di Zarkon, mentre sanguinavi per una ferita mortale.»  
Shiro si avvicinò e il suo naso sfiorò la gota dell’imperatore. «Ma non sono morto.»  
«Ti ho ordinato di non farlo.»  
«E mi hai baciato.»  
«Tu mi hai baciato.»  
«Stavo morendo,» si giustificò Shiro. «Non avevo più niente da perdere e non potevo morire senza averlo fatto almeno una volta.»  
«Ti prego...» Lotor alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Mi fai venire la nausea.»  
Si allontanò ma il Paladino lo stava ancora trattenendo a sé.  
«Tu sai essere gentile, Lotor,» disse Shiro. «Fingi di essere freddo e distante solo con me, non lo fai con Allura.»  
I miei sentimenti per lei non sono pericolosi, pensò l’imperatore.  
Quello che provo per te lo è.  
«Potrei ucciderti nel sonno,» disse Lotor. «Potrei tradire Allura e Kolivan. Voglio che questo Impero viva ma alle mie condizioni. Ho degli obbiettivi da raggiungere, dei piani per il futuro e tu puoi farne parte, ma se decidi di ostacolarmi...» Si fermò, perdendosi negli occhi d’acciaio del Paladino. «Allura ha ragione. Entrambi siamo eredi di Zarkon ma lui ha lasciato un solo trono. Riesci a capire, Paladino del Drago Nero?»  
Shiro sorrise tristemente. Si portò la mano dell’imperatore alle labbra e la baciò. «Cosa posso fare per convincerti a darmi fiducia?»  
Lotor scosse la testa lentamente. «Non puoi...»  
Le loro labbra s’incontrarono in un bacio.  
Dopo tutto quello che aveva detto, Lotor non sapeva perché ma se lo era aspettato, così rispose al gesto con naturalezza. Con la mano  
umana, Shiro accarezzò i lunghi, bianchi capelli dell’imperatore.  
Posò la destra sulla sua guancia per impedirgli di allontanarsi.  
Lotor prese a torturare il labbro inferiore del Paladino con le piccole zanne.  
Deve esserci qualcosa che non va in me, pensò il giovane Galra. Se ti voglio così tanto ma a stento riesco a sopportarti.  
Poteva quasi comprendere l’odio di Sendak. Shiro era forte, orgoglioso e credeva nell’onore. Era perfetto.  
Probabilmente, Shiro assomigliava al primo Paladino del Drago Nero più di lui, che era il figlio di Zarkon, e di Sendak, che era il suo pupillo.  
Lotor morse il labbro dell’amante fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Shiro gemette per il dolore e si allontanò, un rivolo di sangue corse lungo il suo mento.  
Lotor l’osservò affascinato. «Shiro,» mormorò. «Se solo potessi capire...»  
«Mettimi alla prova,» disse Shiro con determinazione.  
Lotor ghignò e scosse la testa, si chinò sul Paladino e leccò via il sangue. Aveva un sapore dolce ma c’era qualcosa di lui che aveva un sapore migliore. Il giovane imperatore non vedeva l’ora di assaggiarlo di nuovo.  
«Togliti i vestiti,» ordinò Lotor.  
Shiro ingoiò a vuoto.  
L’imperatore sorrise: il Paladino non si lamentava del suo lato tiranno quando si trattava del sesso.  
Shiro, però, non ubbidì. «Toglimeli tu,» replicò.  
Lotor si fece serio. «Stai giocando col fuoco, comandante.»  
Il Paladino sorrise. «Sono un drago, Lotor,» disse. Strinse le dita sui lunghi capelli dell’imperatore. «Il fuoco non può ferire un drago.»  
Quando raggiunsero il letto, erano entrambi nudi.  
Lotor era sul Paladino. Si baciarono, i lunghi capelli dell’imperatore solleticarono la pelle del comandante.  
Shiro poteva quasi assaporare il calore dei loro corpi che si confondeva.  
Amare Lotor era come cercare di afferrare una nuvola di fumo, ma il Paladino del Drago Nero non poteva farne a meno.  
Erano incatenati l’uno all’altro. L’odio li aveva messi insieme, ma Shiro si rifiutava di credere che fosse solo quello a tenerli uniti.  
C’era di più tra di loro... C’era molto di più...  
Lotor quasi detestava il modo in cui tutto quello lo faceva sentire vivo. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva toccato Shiro in quel modo. La guerra aveva preso loro ogni cosa, anche il piacere.  
L’imperatore guardò il corpo del suo comandante sotto di lui. Shiro gli sfiorò il viso. I loro occhi s’icontrarono e Lotor venne scosso da un brivido.  
Quei momenti tra di loro, prima del sesso, lo riempivano di frustrazione. Le sue mani e le sue gambe tremavano mentre perdeva il controllo di se stesso.  
Lotor lo odiava. Detestava quello che Shiro gli faceva sentire... Ma non poteva rinunciarvi. Il desiderio di toccare e di essere toccato gli faceva male, ma non poteva lasciarsi andare completamente tra le braccia del comandante.  
Lotor si chinò sull’addome di Shiro, seguendo con piccoli morsi la linea della peluria scura che attraversava il basso ventre. Prese tra le labbra la pelle sensibile dell’interno coscia, stringendola dolcemente tra i denti. Sollevò la testa, il suo respiro accarezzò l’eccitazione del comandante e le sue labbra la sfiorarono per tutta la lunghezza.  
«Smettila di provocare,» sibilò Shiro. «Fallo, ti prego.»  
Lotor ghignò. Si mosse per prendere il sesso di Shiro tra le labbra.  
Nonostante il suo autocontrollo e la sua perfezione, anche il Paladino dal Drago Nero lo supplicava qualche volta. Ridurre il suo amante in quello stato rendeva Lotor orgoglioso di se stesso.  
Lo faceva sentire potente.  
Fece scivolare il sesso nella sua bocca lentamente. Lanciò un’occhiata al viso di Shiro: gli occhi grigi erano chiusi, la testa reclinata all’indietro, le sue dita artigliavano le lenzuola sotto di lui.  
Lotor lo accarezzò con la lingua.  
Shiro gemette il suo nome e, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli, invitò l’imperatore ad allontanarsi da lui. «Vieni qui, Lotor...»  
Ogni parte del corpo di Lotor urlava per avere di più. Aveva bisogno di tutto quello che Shiro era disposto a dargli.  
Il Paladino era eccitato quanto lui.  
Shiro baciò il suo imperatore lentamente, con passione e quando si separarono, fece aderire le loro fronti. «Non sto combattendo questa guerra per te,» mormorò. «Mi sto battendo con te.»  
Lotor lo fissò. «Non c’è alcuna differenza.»  
Il Paladino sorrise pazientemente. «Invece c’è,» replicò. «C’è una grande differenza.» Dimostrò la sua impazienza baciando dolcemente la spalla dell’amante, mentre faceva scivolare un dito dentro di lui.  
«Non sono fatto di vetro,» disse Lotor con un sospiro. Odiava tutta quella inutile gentilezza.  
«Shhh...» Shiro mormorò contro le sue labbra. «Voglio che duri il più a lungo possibile.»  
E Lotor lo odiò.  
Lo odiò con tutto se stesso perché non poteva non desiderarlo al suo fianco per sempre. Voleva rappresentare ogni cosa per quell’uomo.  
Voleva tenere in pugno il suo cuore.  
Lotor voleva tutto senza dare nulla in cambio. Voleva essere amato, ma aveva paura di amare.  
E Shiro lo amava e lo faceva senza pretendere nulla, senza sapere che anche Lotor amava lui.  
Il giovane imperatore, però, non poteva dargli il suo cuore. Non poteva essere onesto. Non poteva.  
Shiro invertì le loro posizioni. Scivolò in lui lentamente, amorevolmente. «Stai bene?» Domandò con dolcezza.  
Lotor non rispose, si mosse contro di lui e Shiro lo strinse forte.  
Si amarono lentamente, muovendo i loro corpi in sincronia.  
Respirarono la stessa aria, mentre le loro bocche s’inseguivano.  
L’emozione era troppo intensa per Shiro. «Lotor, ti prego...» Lo supplicò. «Ti prego...»  
Lotor sapeva quel che voleva ma non poteva concederglielo.  
«Lotor, ti prego, io... Io...»  
Shiro non riuscì mai a dare voce a quella confessione: Lotor premette le labbra contro le sue. Raggiunsero il piacere insieme, stringendosi l’uno all’altro.  
Sfinito, Shiro appoggiò la fronte contro il petto dell’imperatore.  
«Lotor...» provò di nuovo, stancamente.  
Lotor infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli per intimargli di non parlare.  
Shiro lo capì. Premette le labbra contro la pelle viola pallido e rimase in silenzio.  
  
  
  
  
Era tutto quieto fuori dalla tenda. I soldati dovevano essersi addormentati.  
Lotor, invece, era ancora sveglio.  
Gli occhi color indaco erano chiusi ma non stava dormendo. La sua mente era un vortice di riflessioni. Stava pensando all’eredità di suo padre, agli archivi di sua madre e ciò che potevano nascondere.  
Pensava all’uomo addormentato accanto a lui, il suo braccio ricoperto di squame nere lo stringeva.  
Non era nella natura di Lotor fidarsi di chiunque. Non aveva l’abitudine di dormire con qualcuno accanto. Shiro era il primo.  
Lotor non gli aveva mai chiesto di andarsene. Era sempre stato così, fin dalla loro prima notte insieme. C’erano un sacco di cose che qualcuno poteva scoprire di un altro essere umano soltanto dormendogli accanto.  
Lotor non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che Shiro era sveglio come lui. Poteva capirlo dal ritmo del suo respiro.  
Il Paladino era stanco, ma non addormentato.  
Stava aspettando.  
Lotor decise di non mettere alla prova la sua pazienza. «Avevi ragione fin dall’inizio,» disse a bassa voce. «Sendak non mi voleva solo come schiavo.»  
Il braccio nero intorno alla sua vita lo strinse più forte.  
«Ti ha fatto del male?» Shiro chiese in modo diretto.  
«No,» rispose Lotor. «Ci ha provato. Mio padre lo ha fermato.»  
Shiro si sollevò su di un gomito. «Zarkon ti ha salvato?» Era sorpreso.  
Lotor si girò verso di lui e gli rivolse un sorriso amaro. «Incredibile, vero?» Accarezzò le squame nere che ricoprivano il braccio dell’amante. «L’orgoglio di Sendak gli è costato il suo braccio.»  
Shiro non riusciva a crederci. «Zarkon ha fatto questo al suo pupillo?»  
Lotor annuì. «È stata la prima e l’ultima volta che mio padre mi ha protetto,» disse. «Non l’ha fatto perché mi amava. Mi vedeva come una sua proprietà, nessuno poteva toccarmi senza il suo permesso... Nemmeno il suo pupillo.» Una pausa. «O il suo campione.»  
Shiro gli baciò la spalla. «Non sei suo.»  
Gli occhi di Lotor erano come un mare in tempesta: pericoloso e bellissimo. «Non sono neanche tuo,» replicò.  
«Bene...» Shiro sorrise. «Non voglio possederti. Voglio solo stare con te.»  
Lotor sospirò. Mi arrendo.  
«Shiwo...»  
Il giovane imperatore alzò gli occhi oltre il bordo del letto e Keith rispose al suo sguardo con gli occhi assonnati.  
«Sei sul lato sbagliato, moccioso,» disse Lotor annoiato.  
Shiro sospirò. «Sono qui, Keith,» disse gentilmente, sollevandosi a sedere. «Vieni, piccolo.»  
Lotor si costrinse a non nascondersi sotto i cuscini per la frustrazione. Keith non fece il giro del letto, si arrampicò sul materasso e passò sopra l’imperatore.  
«Keith!» ringhiò quest’ultimo.  
Il piccolo mezzo-Galra gli lanciò un’occhiata storta. Shiro rise, prendendo il fratello minore tra le braccia. «Sii gentile, Lotor.»  
«Mi ha calpestato!»  
«Ha sei anni,» replicò il Paladino.  
Keith si accoccolò al centro del letto. «Voglio dormire qui.»  
A quelle parole, Lotor fissò il suo comandante con astio.  
Shiro sospiro. «Solo per questa notte, d’accordo?»  
«D’accordo!» esclamò Keith, felice.  
Lotor sbuffò, rivolgendo le spalle ai due fratelli.  
«Tu sai che cosa è Oriande, Shiro?» domandò Keith all’improvviso.  
Il giovane imperatore si fece attento.  
«Non ne sono sicuro...» rispose il Paladino.  
Lotor sapeva cosa stava cercando di fare e lo odiò per questo.  
«Perché non provi a chiederlo a Lotor?»  
Keith fissò la schiena dell’imperatore. «Lui non vuole parlare con me.»  
«Provaci...» Lo incoraggiò Shiro.  
Lotor avvertì il tocco delle manine di Keith contro la sua schiena.  
«Lotor?» lo chiamò Keith. «Mi racconti qualcosa su Oriande?»  
E il giovane imperatore odiò il suo Paladino, il suo comandante, il suo amante. Lo odiò perché faceva di lui una persona migliore.  
Si voltò. Shiro sorrise e gli occhi viola di Keith erano grandi e pieni di curiosità.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui Lotor aveva indossato quella stessa espressione. «Oriande è una città leggendaria, Keith,» disse. «Un  
luogo fatto di pura magia.»  
Andò avanti a raccontare fino a che Keith non si addormentò. Più tardi, continuò a parlare con Shiro, ma lo fece a voce più bassa per non svegliare il bambino.  
I due amanti continuarono a sussurrare fino al sorgere del sole.  
Per un giorno ancora, restarono insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
